Little Harry Big Harry
by Smart Kira
Summary: Joel messes with Harry's spell book with disastrous results.


**Little Harry Big Harry**

"Magic Smag I just doesn't exist and that's that!" Joel said as he wiped the sweat off his face. He, Carter, Ryan and Chad had just finished doing some one on one training with the guys. Dana and Kelsey were having another girls day out; so that just left the guys to their own devices. "Sure it does exist Joel it's all around us" Ryan said with a huge grin on his face; as he clapped both Carter and Chad on the back. Looking at Ryan in disbelief Joel said "What made you a believer?" "When I met Harry of course!" Ryan said laughing; this caused Carter and Chad to laugh as well.

With a huff in annoyance Joel marched off down the hall; "Oh come on I was only joking Joel!" Ryan shouted as he chased after Joel's retreating form with Chad and Carter following close behind. As soon as Joel entered Harry's room which was a cluttered mess papers, books and quills scattered about. Ryan and the others arrived seconds later; he than made a mental note to tell his younger brother Harry to clean his room. "Um Joel I don't think you should be rooting around in Harry's trunk like that" Chad started to say. Stopping for a minute Joel looked at Chad and said "How else do you want me to prove it too you?" When the guys said absolutely nothing Joel simply said "That's what I thought"; he then proceed to continue what he was already doing.

After some more digging Joel found what he was looking for a ratty old looking book with equally old pages. Joel immediately began flipping through the book of spells Chad, Ryan and Carter did their best to stop him to no avail. The guys then watched in slow motion as Joel picked up Harry's wand and then said the word reducio. "Hey what are all you guys doing in my ro…." Harry started to say as he looked at his older brother, Chad, Carter and Joel all standing in his room. Harry was surprised to find his older brother and his friends in his room. Harry's eyes widened considerably when he saw Joel holding his spell book; he then made a mad dash for it but it was too late. As soon as Joel finished uttering the words reducio he jumped as soon as Harry reentered the room.

It caused Joel to have such a fright that he jumped just as the tip of the wand started to glow seconds later the wand started to spark uncontrollably. This caused the guys and Harry to run for cover after the wand calmed down and the guys came out of their hiding places. "Um guys?" Carter started to say as he looked around the room to make sure everyone was accounted for "Where's Harry?" After having a quick look around for himself Chad came to the conclusion rather quickly that Carter was right; "Yeah Carter where's Harry?" Looking at Chad with a surprised look on his face Carter said "Would you stop repeating everything I say and secondly how am I supposed to know where Harry is?" Chad quickly mouthed a I am sorry to Carter.

"Well he was here a minute ago he couldn't have gotten far though? Maybe if we split up we'll find him a lot faster" Ryan started to say the others quickly agreed. "I am down here you guys!" a tiny voice squeaked. The room instantly went quiet until Joel said as he looked around the room "Did you guys hear that?" Joel watched as Carter, Chad, and Ryan nodded their heads indicating that they heard what he just heard. After hearing it again the guys were beyond curious so Carter grabbed a nearby magnifying glass and he almost dropped it out of pure shock. Carter then passed the magnifying glass around to Chad who in turn gave it to Joel who then gave it to Ryan. Staring back up at them was a shrunken Harry Potter who had a weak smile on his face. All four men were in absolute shock Chad, Carter and Ryan all shot Joel a dirty look at the same time. "Sorry guys" Joel started to say. "Well sorry isn't going to cut it this time Joel! We have to do something and fast before my sister finds out!" Ryan said as he scooped Harry gently into his hand.

"Maybe there's something in the book" Joel told the guys as he reached for it. "Oh no we're not letting you anywhere near that book right guys?" Chad said quickly grabbing it and tucking the spell book under his arm. The other guys excluding Joel agreed with Chad as they headed for the door. Catching up with Chad Joel asked him the following "So what do you suppose that we do about Harry's sudden predicament?" Looking at Joel over his shoulder Chad to find someone other than you at reading this; and with that Chad was gone it didn't take long for the guys to find him once again. He had found Ms. Fairweather and was currently asking her for help. However as soon as Ms. Fairweather saw Joel she immediately reeled back in disgust and said "If it's for him than no way absolutely no way!"

"It isn't about Joel Ms. Fairweather rather it's about what he did" Chad told her. Curious now it didn't surprise Ms. Fairweather that Joel did something stupid; he was the sky cowboy after all. Sighing Ms. Fairweather said "Ok fine what is it that you guys want my help with?" "This!?" was all Ryan said as he showed a shrunken Harry to Ms. Fairweather. Ms. Fairweather thought she was dreaming and had to do a double take; immediately she asked what happened and once the guys told her Ms. Fairweather couldn't help but shot Joel a glare. The latter couldn't help but flatter under her gaze now Joel felt like the lowest man on earth. "Comon comon we don't have much time till Dana comes back and finds out!" both Carter and Ryan said at the sametime. "Until I find out what you idiots!" a agitated voice said behind them. Both Carter and Ryan cringed at that all to familiar voice; "hey sis" Ryan started to say but was stopped by Dana who said shooting daggers at Ryan don't you even "hey sis mister me got it!" "Yes" was all Ryan squeaked as he hid behind Carter for protection the latter just glared at him basically calling him a coward without saying a word. "Now Dana let's not do anything hasty here?" Carter started to say. But didn't get far because both Dana and Kelsey were glaring at him with their arms crossed. Nobody said anything at first not even Ms. Fairweather said a word that only made Dana even more suspicious

After a few tense moments Dana looked at her brother and said in a somewhat sing song "Well what was it that I wasn't supposed to find out big brother?" . Ryan was at a lost for words this alone caught Dana off guard as she was surprised but that only highented her senses even further. With his mouth on autopilot Ryan said "Promise me you won't hurt me!? "It'll depend?" was all Dana said. During all of this Joel shot Ryan a look and said "Don't hurt you what about me?" "Yeah what about you Joel?" Kelsey said with her arms crossed. "Nothing!" Joel quickly said and was hoping the girls would leave it at that but sadly that wasn't the case.

Dana was about to ask where Harry was until a tiny voice said "Hey big sis!" This caused Dana and Kelsey to stop and stare as they stared at tiny Harry. Feeling the anger rise within her Dana almost shouted "You shrunk Harry! Which one of you shrunk Harry!" The men immediately began pointing fingers at each other Dana was slowly starting to feel a headache beginning to form and the boys accusing each other wasn't helping it either. Just as Dana was about to ask again who the hell in the room here shrunk Harry Hedwig arrived to help her on the matter. Both girls watched as Hedwig began to excessively began to peck the hell out of Joel; making both girls come to the conclusion rather quickly that Joel was the ultimate cause of Harry's predicament.

"Get the hell away from me you stupid bird go bother someone else!?" Joel said angrily as he desperately swatted the bird away. "We tried to stop him Dana honestly we really did?" Carter said as he was feeling uneasy under Dana's gaze. Dana had her arms crossed as did Kelsey the pair didn't believe a single word the men said; and neither did Hedwig because she viciously began nipping at Carter's fingers causing him to pull his hand back. "Ouch!" was all Carter said as he inspected his precious hand as Hedwig flew up into his face to intimidate him. What intimidated Carter even more was how Dana was looking at him and it made him feel rather uncomfortable to say the least. Even Chad thought he was immune to Hedwig's assault; but sadly that wasn't the case.

Hedwig began to mildly peck at and about Chad's head it annoyed Chad so much so that he grabbed Harry's spellbook from Ms. Fairweather for protection. This was short lived however as Dana grabbed the spellbook and began flipping through it as far as she was concerned the guys including her brother were absolutely incompetent. Ryan watched as Hedwig left the room where she went was anyone's Dana leaves Harry with these bozos something always happened. Finding what she was looking for Dana quickly grabbed Harry's wand out of Joel's back pocket. Dana then pointed said wand at Harry who was now standing next to Ryan. As soon as Ryan saw his sister point Harry's wand in his direction he quickly got out of the way so nothing would happen to him.

Dana followed her brother with her eyes and thought smart move idiot. Dana then said the following engorgio then everyone in the room watched as Harry returned to his original size. Harry who was now beyond happy went and hugged his older sister then raced off to his room. Dana shouted after Harry to clean his room to which Harry shouted back he would. Dana then gave the guys the stink eye and left them with a warning and told them that she'd be watching them much more closely; because she didn't trust them around Harry and neither did Kelsey. Ryan and the guys then decided that probably now was a good time to go back to their rooms; since they were pretty much in the doghouse with Dana anyway. Seconds later a "Oh Hell No!" was heard when Dana and Kelsey arrived on scene they immediately started to die laughing why you might ask well when Hedwig left Ryan and the guys seconds before she decided to leave a little surprise in Joel's and Ryan's room. Carter and Chad joined the girls seconds later and then Carter said as he clapped the two of them on the shoulders " well I am glad it's you guys and not us right Chad? Chad nodded his head in agreement with Carter. Both Ryan and Joel shot Chad, Carter, Dana and Kelsey dirty looks but said absolutely nothing. Well what can you say except how are you exactly suppose to clean up a room that's covered in bird poop. Well Joel and Ryan both found that out the hard way don't mess with Harry and Hedwig won't mess with you.


End file.
